The story of a godmother
by Le Loir
Summary: En fouillant 12 square Grimmaud, Harry apprends l'existence d'une femme, proche de ses parents, dont il ne sait absolument rien, alors qu'elle était surement importante pour eux. Il cherchera par tous les moyens de la retrouver. En parallèle, revivons l'histoire de Megara Black, une Serpentard, à Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs et leur cinquième membre, trop souvent oublié.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Bon, donc je me présente, Le Loir, pour vous servir. D'abord merci à ceux qui lisent ces quelques lignes et qui ont voulu en savoir plus malgré ce résumé poucrave...DONC!  
Cette histoire, on peut considérer que c'est la première que je publie puisque les autres ont été effacées, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
Cette fic se passera en deux temps je pense, entre les passages (rares) où Harry chercheras Megara, et entre son histoire à elle.  
Seuls les personnages de Meg et de David m'appartiennent le reste, reste à Rowling.  
Et aussi, sachez que je ne poste pas du tout régulièrement donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je donne un planning de sortie. Parfois, ça va jusqu'à trois mois d'attente (et oui, autant que ça!) parce que je n'ai l'inspiration que de nuit ^^ ( à l'heure où j'écris ça, il est 5H10 du matin) et que donc, je n'écris que pendant les vacances scolaires.  
ARGH! Je n'aime pas les textes non justifiés... (oui, je suis maniaque et alors?)

Bon, je suis pas fan des grands discours de début donc enjoie!

* * *

C'était en pleine journée d'été. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le temps était chaud et sec en Angleterre. Harry Potter se passa une main sur le front pour essuyer quelques gouttes de sueur qui y dégoulinaient. Lui et Ginny avaient décidé d'en profiter pour faire un grand nettoyage dans la nouvelle maison dans laquelle ils allaient emménager. Enfin, plus aussi neuve qu'il le faudrait: le 12 Square Grimmaud était dans la famille Black depuis bon nombre de générations. Cet héritage que Harry avait eu de son parrain était une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il avait, et y vivre était quelque chose qu'il envisageait depuis longtemps. Après avoir fini sa première formation en tant qu'auror, il l'avait proposé à Ginny qui l'avait accepté avec joie à l'idée de partir de leur minuscule appartement.

En tous cas, le jeune couple avait l'impression que le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis des siècles, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. La poussière s'était tellement accumulée au fur des années qu'elle était presque incrustée dans tous les recoins de la vieille bâtisse. Il fallait dire que Kreatur n'avait pas été un modèle de propreté durant sa vie, et paix à son âme, à présent décédé, il possédait son propre sépulcre près de celui que l'on avait fait construire pour Regulus Black, comme il le souhaitait ardemment.

Harry entendit le cri de Ginny à l'étage, et devina qu'elle avait fait tomber la vaisselle avec le grand fracas qui suivit presque immédiatement après. Il sourit et s'autorisa une petite pause pour respirer autre chose que l'air malsain qu'il y avait dans le salon. Il monta également pour vérifier si sa moitié s'était blessée, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas, et si elle voulait arrêter un moment ce qu'elle refusa – le fait qu'elle avait encore la force de vociférer contre la crasse amusa Harry. Il la vit se battre contre la crasse de l'évier de cuisine, se demandant bien quels avaient pu être les derniers plats préparés par Kreatur. Son petit ami lui répondit qu'il avait dû surement s'en servir comme baignoire ce qui la dégoûta profondément et fit rire l'autre.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Sirius et ouvrit doucement la porte, comme s'il espérait encore que son parrain apparaîtrait dedans, un sourire léger sur les lèvres : "Hey! Je suis pas vraiment mort en fait!". Cette espoir était risible et bien sur, rien de tout cela ne pouvait arriver. Étrangement, l'air était bon dans cette pièce. Ce devait être l'endroit le moins pourri par l'atmosphère malsaine des lieux. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui pour ne pas être trop dérangé par le bruit de la brosse récurant. La pièce était restée inchangée depuis la fois où il était venu avec Hermione et Ron lors de leur chasse à l'horcruxe, il y avait près d'un an à présent. Il posa sa main gauche sur les murs et parcourut du toucher les photos et les pages de magasines qui y étaient collés. Il essaya encore d'arracher la photo de son père et de son parrain, sans succès. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, chose qu'il regretta tout de suite : les dernières flagrances de Sirius disparaissaient. Il refréna son envie de la refermer. Il fallait laisser partir les morts, il leur avait promis dans la forêt interdite, le soir de sa première mort.

Il entreprit de ramasser les feuilles au sol pour les ranger. Sa besogne terminée, il essaya d'ouvrir un des tiroirs du gros bureau de frêne que Sirius n'avait pas dû souvent utiliser. Étrangement, celui-ci était scellé, pourtant, Harry était sur qu'il avait tout fouillé la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il utilisa un "Alohomora, appréhendant ce qui pouvait bien ce trouver dans un si petit tiroir. La réponse fut: rien. Harry sourit. Son parrain n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'il ne pensait. Il retira le double-fond et découvrit un paquet de lettres soigneusement reliées entre elles par un fils rouge. Il le retira et prit la première d'entre elle signée James Potter. Euphorique à l'idée d'avoir trouvé un épistole écrit par son père, il se dépecha d'ouvrir le cachet et de lire les quelques lignes écrites.

_Mon cher Patmol, _

_Lily et moi sommes installé à *****. Nous attendons ta visite avec impatience. Ah! Et devine quoi? Lily attend un enfant! Tu dois être surpris! Imagine ma propre réaction alors! Elle est persuadée que ce sera une fille, mais je pense qu'au contraire ce sera un garçon, vu ce qu'il lui fait engloutir... Et toi? De bonnes nouvelles? Encore un fois, on veut te voir le plus vite possible! Comme ça, tu pourras nous donner des idées de prénoms! Bon, je n'écris pas trop, voilà que "Madame" m'appelle..._

_A très bientôt, ton fidèle Cornedrue._

_P.S.: Tu voudras bien être son parrain?_

D'autres avaient été écrites par son père, ou Lupin, ou encore d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais la plupart des lettre avaient été envoyée par sa mère. Il eut un plaisir et aussi une tristesse infinie à les lire.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Comment vas-tu? Ici le petit Harry -merci pour le nom!- se porte à merveille! Il est notre petit rayon de soleil dans cette vieille maison. James n'arrête pas de lui faire des grimaces devant le landau! J'ai peur qu'il devienne un peu bizarre avec le temps... Mais, il faut bien qu'il fasse quelque chose. Tu ne voudras pas venir un jour ou deux? Histoire que ton meilleur ami s'ennuie moins? Et il faut que tu vois ton filleul aussi! Il ressemble à James comme deux gouttes d'eau – même s'il est encore bébé- mais apparemment, il a mes yeux. Enfin, tu le verras par toi même si tu venais!_

_Bisous baveux, Lily._

_P.S.: Toujours pas de nouvelles de Meg? J'ai peur d'espérer pour rien... Ça sera bientôt son anniversaire. Si elle pouvait réapparaître à ce moment en disant "Surprise! De retour!"..._

Potter junior fronça les sourcils à la fin de sa lecture. Qui pouvait être cette Meg? De plus, son nom revenait presque systématiquement dans les lettres de ses parents: «Meg me manque.», «Si seulement Meg était là.», etc. Il trouvait étrange le fait que personne ne lui en ait parlé. Elle avait l'air importante pourtant. Il continua son inspection du tiroir et remarqua qu'il avait été ensorcelé à la manière du sac d'Hermione, du coup, il passa un long moment à fouiller dedans avant de trouver quelque chose de vraiment intéressant : une minuscule boîte à musique. Elle était presque brisée, cabossée, sale, blanchâtre avec des spirographes bleu cyan. En l'ouvrant, le mécanisme enraillé ne s'activa pas et Harry dû utiliser la magie pour pouvoir entendre la musique qui en émanait. Une mélodie assez triste. A l'intérieur était gravé dans une écriture assez belle : «A mon cher cousin Sirius, puisses-tu être heureux en écoutant cette musique. Megara Black.» La voilà enfin la véritable identité de cette Meg. C'était donc une des cousines de son parrain. Sirius n'était donc pas le seul Black qui déshonorait son nom? En tous cas, elle devait être étrange pour offrir une boîte à musique avec une mélodie aussi mélancolique et espérer le bonheur de quelqu'un.

Il la pris avec lui et descendit voir l'arbre généalogique. Il trouve effectivement une Megara Black, cousine germaine de Sirius. Son portrait avait lui aussi été calciné. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Harry sursauta et fit tomber ce qu'il tenait quand Ginny lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Questionna-t-elle.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps, ne s'y intéressant pas vraiment et déclara vouloir sortir prendre un pause.

-Tu viens?

-Non, j'ai encore des choses à faire.

-Comme tu veux.

Elle l'embrassa et sortit, le laissant seul. Il ramassa l'objet qui s'était cassé en deux en soupirant. Il remarqua la présence d'un bout de papier plié qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur. Il eut tout le mal du monde à déchiffrer l'écriture, qui devait encore appartenir à Megara Black, bien que là, elle fut totalement différente.

_Je lègue cette boîte à musique à mon filleul. Adieu, je n'ai pas réussi à vous protéger finalement..._

Le reste était illisible. Harry était de plus en plus circonspect. Était-il le filleul de cette femme? Sinon, de qui parlait-elle? Il décida de chercher d'autres indices concernant cette mystérieuse personne. L'après-midi était bien avancé quand il arrêta, dépité de ne rien avoir trouvé de plus, à part une photo des maraudeurs avec un cinquième membre nommé David Brown.

Ginny était rentrée et déclara avoir invité son frère et leur meilleure amie à dîner.

-Autant profiter de cette cuisine flambant neuve tous ensemble!

Ils arrivèrent avec pas mal de retard ce qui permis à Harry de prendre une douche. A huit heures, quand la sonnerie retentit, le repas était près, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le 12 Square Grimmaud sentait autre chose que la vieille chaussette moisie. Ils se mirent à table après les plus plates excuses d'Hermione. Ron glissa à l'oreille d'Harry que c'était parce qu'elle devait rendre une composition d'Histoire de la Magie pour l'ESS -Etudes Supérieures pour Sorciers. Il rentrèrent la table car, avec la nuit qui tombait, la température ambiante avait nettement chuté. Ils dînèrent dans le joie et la bonne humeur, comme si les dernières sombres années n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar oublié. Harry fit part de sa découverte aux autres et tandis que la fratrie l'écoutait à demi-mot, l'intérêt d'Hermione avait été piqué.

-Tu la connais? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais je suis certaine d'avoir lu quelque chose sur elle. La question est où... Ah mais oui! Suis-je bête!

Elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose dans son sac-sans-fond et Ron leva les yeux au ciel quand elle en sortit des piles de livres. Les deux autres blêmirent quand elle eut enfin le bon mais que son conjoint affirmait qu'il était sur qu'elle n'avait pas sorti la moitié. Hermione rougit ce qui montra qu'il avait raison.

-Sache que ces "bouquins inutiles et bigrement compliqués" comme tu aimes à les appeler sont particulièrement intéressant et m'aident dans mes devoirs.

-Tous!? Mais ils veulent te tuer à la lecture.

-Ravie de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Ronald... Ah voilà! S'exclama-t-elle après avoir tourné la moitié des pages du livre qui s'intitulait _"Records de Poudlard"_. Ce sont des archives. Je dois les utiliser pour écrire ma thèse sur la jeunesse sorcière depuis les années 1960.

Ginny siffla. En effet, le bouquin devait faire plus de 1600 pages et il ne devait pas être le seul de cette taille.

-Et tu te souviens de tous les noms? Interrogea Harry.

-Non, bien sur! Répondit-elle en riant. C'est juste que je me suis intéressée à la génération de ton père et qu'elle était souvent présente, c'est tout. Regarde : «Megara Black, meilleure élève de son année dans trois disciplines, préfète des Serpentards...». Mais elle a aussi le septième record de retenues, après ton père et Sirius et d'autres.

Harry remarqua le visage du présumé cinquième maraudeur mystérieux, David Brown, à la cinquième place de ce classement. Hermione laissa l'ouvrage à son meilleur ami avant de rentrer avec Ron. Le soir, Harry le feuilleta, mais ne trouva rien de particulièrement intéressant, à part une photo d'elle. On voyait bien que c'était un Black: d'abord son regard gris acier était vide, froid et hautain. Enfin, pas que son regard, toute son attitude semblait montrer qu'elle valait mieux que tout le monde. Ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeaux et ondulés. Elle avait des petites tâches brunes sur le visage et un front assez grand. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bellatrix, sauf qu'elle était belle, contrairement à sa cousine.

Ginny entra dans la chambre et se glissa dans le lit un petit carnet à la main.

-Je l'ai trouvé ce matin, je ne l'ai pas jeté comme il fait parti de l'héritage de Sirius, j'ai bien fait non? Demanda-t-elle en montrant la première page où était noté la belle écriture qui commençait à devenir familière pour Harry. Il l'embrassa fou de joie. Apparemment, le carnet était enchanté pour que seul Megara puisse le lire, mais ils réussirent facilement à briser le sortilège.

_«Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi lit ces notes -surtout si c'est ces bêtes de foire- qu'il soit maudit et transformé en mucus à jamais!»_

Ils rirent en lisant ça. Plus bas était noté quelque chose qui semblait avoir été rajouté plus tard.

_«Je confie mon carnet de notes à Lily Evans Potter en espérant qu'elle se souvienne de moi comme d'une amie.»_

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, et tandis que l'une s'endormait, l'autre commençait sa lecture.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensez? Aimerez-vous que j'écrive la suite? A vous de me le dire, surtout si vous n'avez pas aimé (bien que je considère que l'histoire n'a pas vraiment commencé). ET SURTOUT SIGNALEZ MOI LES FAUTES PITIÉ! Je déteste en faire...


	2. Chapitre 1: Passé inoubliable

Bonjour! *regarde sa montre* Hum... Bonsoir! Comme d'habitude, je poste plutôt tard et donc, je ferai court!  
On va d'ailleurs commencer par ça... Ce chapitre est plutôt court... Je m'en suis rendue compte à la rédaction. Mais en fait, je ne trouvait rien à exploiter de plus et pour l'instant, je préfère vous donner de la qualité avant de m'attaquer à la longueur!

Et je voudrai continuer en remerciant les revieuweuses (je présume^^)! Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ça pouvait faire chaud au coeur! Merci à Hay-lyn, à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de mp et merci aussi à Heimdall à qui je n'ai rien envoyer (je sais! pas taper!) parce que j'attends de te voir pour en parler!^^ Que dire de plus, à part que vous m'avez donné le courage de continuer? (bien que les vacances s'arrêtent bientôt TT)

J'ai dit que je ferai court ^^' donc je vous laisse à votre lecture (courte). Enjoie!

* * *

Megara Black était née un matin d'automne frileux dans la Noble et très ancienne Maison des Black. Son père se nommait Royal Black et était le frère cadet de Walburga Black, femme de Orion Black. C'était un homme faible et un idiot, qui ne savait pas prendre de décisions et ne faisait que suivre l'avis de la famille. Il était dévoré par l'envie de pouvoir et haïssait son beau-frère comme la pire nuisance de l'univers car c'était lui qui allait hériter du titre de Doyen de la famille et d'un bonne parte de la richesse par conséquent. Quant à sa mère, elle était née Malefoy et s'appelait Ambrosia. Il semblait qu'il était plus difficile de faire un être plus pitoyable que fut son mari, et pourtant, elle l'était: pour elle, il était tout, et comme il n'était rien, elle ne pouvait pas être meilleure que lui. Et tandis que Royal maudissait le sort de sa naissance tardive, son épouse était obnubilée par la force des femmes Black, et dévorée par la jalousie, elle les admirait de loin.

C'est dans cette ambiance glacée du foyer familial que vécut Megara, à peu près normalement, jusqu'à l'âge de ses sept ans. C'était déjà un parfaite future Black: froide, méprisante, hautaine, intelligente, -ayant déjà compris que ses parents étaient deux incapables- et fervente adoratrice de la magie noire. Enfin, ce qu'elle en voyait avec les autres. Car la petite fille ne faisait toujours pas de magie, au grand désespoir de ses parents. On se disait que c'était une enfant tardive et par conséquent que les pouvoirs arriveraient plus tard aussi. Seulement, les mois et les saisons passaient et toujours pas de traces de sorcellerie.

Quand elle eut plus de neuf ans sans pouvoirs, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le torrent enfermé dans l'esprit de Royal. Déjà, son héritage était contesté par ses frères et sœurs, ensuite, on le traitait de cocu derrière son dos ou de père de cracmolle. Pour lui s'en était trop ! Alors, il passait son temps libre à violenter sa femme, l'insultant par tous les noms possible, l'accusant de l'avoir trompé. Il était vrai que Megara ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père : il était aussi blond-épi-de-maïs qu'elle brune corbeau, ses yeux étaient noirs alors que ceux de sa fille étaient gris, elle possédait des multiples tâches brunes sur le visage alors que lui n'en avait pas... et sa compagne non plus. Cette-dernière se laissait faire d'ailleurs. Elle ne disait rien, comme si elle acceptait sa punition. Elle ne bougeait pas plus quand même Megara était battue. Parfois, quand il était trop enragé, il les enfermait des jours durant dans la cave de leur maison, retirant la baguette magique à Ambrosia pour éviter qu'elle n'écopent à leur punition.

Et très étrangement, la petite fille ne disait rien non plus. Elle se taisait car elle savait, elle se doutait de la véritable identité de son géniteur. Quand elle se rendait à la maison familiale, il était là, toujours gentil avec elle. Il lui donnait des friandises et l'emmenait se promener pendant des heures entières, car oui, il faisait parti de la famille des Black. De plus, il y a longtemps, elle avait vu sa mère et lui s'embrasser, elle répétant qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de se voir car elle aimait vraiment Royal, et que de toute façon, elle n'avait ça que pour ressembler à Walburga et défier la famille Black, lui, répondant qu'il le savait mais n'en avait cure. Pour finir, lui aussi avait des petites tâches sur le visage, bien que rares et très peu visibles. Il savait que Megara savait, mais les deux ne disaient rien, c'était leur petit secret à eux.

Cependant, vint le jour où, tellement mis à l'épreuve, le corps et l'esprit de Megara n'en purent plus, et, après une ultime torture de la part de Royal, un flux de magie retenu depuis longtemps, sorti avec une puissance mortelle et abattu le cadet Black avait qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser. Devant un choc d'une telle force, toutes les vitres des fenêtres explosèrent et avec, la moitié des choses présentent dans la demeure. Heureusement, les Black vivaient dans un lieu perdu en Angleterre et personne ne vit et n'entendit l'explosion de magie. Ce fut quand Ambrosia rentra tard le soir qu'elle vit le corps sans vie de son mari, étendu sur le sol, et près de lui, Megara, les yeux vide. Avec un cri qui déchira le silence macabre de la nuit, elle appela Orion immédiatement et le reste de la famille rappliqua avec lui, soignant la petite et emportant le cadavre pour le faire disparaître. Le lendemain, on retrouva également Ambrosia morte, dans la maison détruite, sans explication. Son visage qui depuis la veille était rongé par le remord et l'épouvante semblait apaisé.

Les Black effacèrent l'existence du couple de leur mémoire, trop honteux de ce suicide. Le jour de leur enterrement, c'était le dégoût que l'on pouvait voir sur leur visage. Pour eux, ils étaient les brebis galeuses de la maison-mère, et leur mort étaient peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde. Personne ne pleura, pas même leur fille qui les regardaient se faire enterrer en silence, les yeux perdu dans le vague, la même expression depuis que la magie s'était manifestée en elle. A la fin -soit très peu de temps après-, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Enfin, presque. Derrière, se tenait un homme. Il vint poser un fleur sur leur tombe. Elle ne le regardait pas et lui parlait normalement, comme si ces morts ne l'affectaient pas.

-Maman était avec toi hier soir non ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est rentrée tard, et puis, je crois qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle rentrait... Mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée d'ignorer le fait que quand elle n'est pas là, c'est sur moi que papa passe ses nerfs. Enfin passons. Maintenant je suis tranquille, oui tranquille...

L'homme l'observait horrifié qu'une aussi petite enfant puisse dire ça de la part de son propre père.

-Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire, coupa-t-elle l'autre dans ses pensées. Mais nous savons tous les deux qui est le vrai paternel dans l'histoire pas vrai ?

Il plissa douloureusement les sourcils. Décidément, Megara avait le don de lui faire peur. Elle rit et tourna sur elle même comme une folle. En fait, en ce moment, elle devait l'être vraiment.

-Tiens, il neige, remarqua-t-elle.

-Écoute, Megara... Ta maman et m-

-Arrête, je sais très bien, coupa-t-elle pour la seconde fois, je vous ai déjà vu tu sais. Bof, je m'en fiche, elle fait -enfin faisait- ce qu'elle voulait. Moi, je suis juste contente que ce cauchemar s'arrête...

Une larme coula sur son visage et alla s'écraser au sol, bientôt suivie par d'autres. L'homme la pris dans ses bras, il oubliait qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans et qu'elle venait de perdre ses deux parents. Elle resta un moment comme ça, à pleurer. Puis, elle se détacha de lui et rougit par le froid et par la honte de s'être abandonnée à sa faiblesse, elle lui demanda :

-Dis, maintenant, y'a plus de raisons pour que je n'aille pas chez toi ?

-Hein? Euh non...

-Alors promet-moi que tu me prendras avec toi Oncle Black !

Elle l'appelait toujours « oncle », une habitude à perdre finalement. L'homme était très gêné et un air de froideur caractéristique de la famille passa sur son visage pendant une milli-seconde. La petite, trop occupée à se blottir contre lui ne le vit pas.

-C'est une promesse alors.

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit, dévoilant de petite fossettes. L'homme fit de même et les mêmes apparurent sur ses joues, parsemées de tâches brunes...

OoOoOoO

-TRAÎTRE ! TRAÎTRE ! hurlait Megara à s'arracher les poumons.

Elle se trouvait dans un parc de promenade à Londre, où tous les passant la regardait comme une petite sauvageonne. Elle ne le remarquait même pas, sa colère concentrer dans la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Pourtant, cette sortie s'annonçait parfaite. Cela faisait un mois que ses parents étaient Black cherchaient un endroit où la loger définitivement. Et aujourd'hui, il avait été encore plus gentil que d'habitude, lui achetant deux fois plus de confiseries qu'elle pourrait partager avec ses cousines -mais qu'elle ne ferait certainement pas.

-TU PRÉPARAI TON COUP ! TU N'AS JAMAIS EU L'INTENTION DE ME GARDER AVOUE !

A présent elle pleurait plus qu'elle ne parlait et plus aucun son compréhensible ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Tu n'as pas le droit... non... pas le droit... seule...où ?...comment ?

-Megara. Ce n'est pas moi qui n'ai pas voulu, expliqua l'homme ne lui tendant un mouchoir qu'elle refusa dédaigneusement. Ce sont les autres.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc, suivit de près par l'homme et ils attendirent, tous deux, qu'elle se soit calmée. Une fois que ce fut le cas, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens étant gris métallique, sans âme, à faire fuir les plus téméraires -bien qu'elle n'ai que, rappelons-le, neuf ans...à non, dix aujourd'hui.

-Tu as attendu ce jour n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle énervée mais espérant qu'il se souvienne.

-Joyeux anniversaire Meggie.

Meg était le surnom que seul les membres proches de sa famille et ceux à qui elle le permettait pouvaient l'appeler ainsi. Mais Meggie n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il n'y avait que lui qui l'appelait comme ça et personne d'autres ne pouvait. Quand il la surnommait comme ça, c'est qu'il voulait s'acheter ses faveurs, elle le savait très bien et sa fureur augmenta même si elle était contente qu'il sache la date de sa naissance. Voyant que ça n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation, il essaya de se rattraper :

-Ils ne voulaient pas, bien que je l'ai proposé. Ils disaient que ça ne se fait pas, et dans un sens, ils ont raison. Personne ne sait que... enfin que...

-Quoi, tu as honte ? Tu as honte de dire que je suis ta fille ? Il fallait y penser avant ! Je sais en plus, que si tu avais insisté, ils auraient été d'accord... Mais la vérité, c'est que tu es un lâche ! Un lâche qui n'a pas consolé maman le soir où elle en a eu le plus besoin ! Qui a eu trop peur que l'on découvre la vérité entre elle et toi ! Mais à qui crois-tu pouvoir cacher mes fossettes ? Mes tâches ? Même mes cheveux ? A qui ? LACHE !

Elle s'enfuit en hurlant ce dernier mot et en laissant là, un homme hagard. De ses petites jambes elle rentra le plus vite possible au 12 square Grimmaud chez sa tante , et s'enferma dans la chambre d'amis qu'on lui avait prêté. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sur son lit et mangea les derniers bonbons qu'il lui avait acheté.

Encore une semaine plus tard, il fut décidé que Megara irait vivre chez son autre oncle, Cygnus avec sa femme et leur trois fille. Elle appris que l'autre était parti vivre loin en Ecosse et espérait qu'il regretterait amèrement. Au moins, ses trois cousines lui étaient familières et elle avait échappé à ses autres cousins.

Quand elle déménagea ses affaires pour la énième fois, elle découvrit une petite boîte à musique blanche et bleue, qui n'était pas là la veille. Se doutant de qui elle venait, elle s'apprêtait à la jeter par la fenêtre mais se refréna et la conserva dans sa poche. Fin prête, elle quitta la chambre sans un dernier regard en arrière et ferma la porte.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je vous laisse deviner l'identité du vrai père de Meg...

Sinon, je vous vois écrire "à quoi sert ce chapitre?" Eh bien, à pas grand chose si ce n'est que d'expliquer l'enfance tragique de cette pauvre enfant (j'en pleurerait presque *sniff*). Je l'aime bien comme ça, bien qu'à la base, ce n'est qu'une partie du chapitre initial qui devait s'étendre jusqu'à la répartition à Poudlard... Ce n'est pas par flemme que je le poste comme ça, mais parce que je trouvais bien de m'arrêter là. That's all!

Sinon, je vous dit, à la prochaine! (et je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera plus long;) )


End file.
